Usuario:Moscana~
Archivo:Arceus NB.gif Gracias por visitar mi perfil, te lo agradezco Archivo:FH.gif Archivo:meow.gif Arriba link=http://flutterchickenhembra.deviantart.com/ ← Pincha aquí mira lo que pasa link=http://ask.fm/AnaIsabelweb ← Preguntame algo ;D link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=256173 ← Pincha y me harás feliz(? No te aburras conmigo... Sólo quiero que hagas una cosita... ¡Ashúshamee! Archivo:yayspain.png :3 Archivo:Zorua_NB_variocolor-1-.gif ¡Yo leo''' Hikatokage no Rakuen' y me encanta!Archivo:Zorua_NB.gif- Archivo:Tomate_x_Patata_Stamp.png Sobre mi Hola, soy Antonia Archivo:YaySpain.png(? Venga no, en serio que coño xD Según dicen soy una personaje, sí(H) (?, así soy yo: Estudiante. (Una mierda Archivo:Yaoming.png ) (?thumb|57px Simpática. Delicada. Loca (>.<) etc, etc. YO... ESTOY LOCA COME TIGRES LOCA, LOCA, LOCA... No se que poner en este huequito... Disco Pogo Dingelingeling Dingelingeling Dingelingeling all azte sing! Me aburro, porque no me aclaro con esto... jejeje divertirosthumb|300px|right con esto jajajasjaja xDDDD es divertido porque dice jajajassjajas xD (? A mi me mola, porque estoy loquísimaaaaaaaa:P Me gusta el rubiu', veo CC, VG, ADV, VeF, CR, TQD... 10 cosas acerca de mi 1º : Me aburro en clase, sobre todo en inglés :3 2º : Me gusta dibujar, cantar, bailar, hacer la croqueta(? , '''amarle' :3 , chatear, twittear, tuentiar (? ... 3º : Escucho todo tipo de música, pero normalmente escucho Pop. 4º : NO ME GUSTA JUSTIN BIEBER. 5º : Mi programa favorito es: OM. 6º : Me tendrás que llamar Ana o chicken hembra, que si no ↓ 7º : Te reviento. 8º : Mi bebida favorita es el Aquarius. 9º : Canción favoriita: Juan Magan ft. Belinda-Te voy a esperar. 10º : Conjuto de ropa favorito : ಠ_ಠ No soy una supertopmodel de lujo que solo se fija en la p*ta ropa ಠ_ಠ (? Familia Ashushoncitos8P : Mi perrito Ashushoncitos^3^ Liza8) : Mi mami :Dthumb| Tacatá Sui83 : Mi primuchii Archivo:Meow.gif Darky(: : Mi esposa Archivo:Loveloveplz.gif Luchi^^: Manitaaaaaaaaaaaa^^ Sapphy : Abuelaaaaaaa :D Cold : Abuelooooooo :D Nebu : Titaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meka: Manitaaaaaaaaaaa si otra Hika: Mi NyanCat llamado Asdsa .v. Yo... Chicken Hembra8D : Manita pequeña =3 BFF Sui : A ella la conozco en la vida real ewe. Y me cae muy bien. Porque es mi Preemaahh puta .v. Darky : Ella es Potch Patatané, con ella he tenido una hija llamada Danna .v. She is awesome ED Meka: La clon de Sui, que ta' mu' loca y es mi manita fruta Liza: MAMAAAAAAAA ella es mi mami, se nota? la quiedu (? Sapp: Mi mamadoraabuela, me cae muy bien y esta tambien muy loca como todas :ming: Luchi: Mi otra manita, que tambien me cae mu'bien y está demaziao' loquita :3 Mis personajes Vocaloid: '''Gumi '''Mermaid Melody PPP: '''Rina (junto con mi querida esposa :monkeylove:(? ) '''Sonic: '''Tails '''Black★Rock Shooter: '''Black★Rock Shooter '''Axis Powers: Hetalia: '''Spain, Switzerland y Korea '''Nyotalia: '''Fem!USA y Fem!Spain '''Touhou: Tewi Inaba My Little Pony Frindshipping is Magic: Fluttershy ( junto con etta pava(? ) Mis mascotas Archivo:Potranca.png Pues esta se llama Mili putona porque lo digo yo Archivo:Fluttershy.pngFluttershyyyyyyy *-* Librito de Firmas Y aquí donde se supone que mis amiguetes firmarán(: {C}Aaaanaaaa 8D Rolling Girl † Seacrhing a Dream. . . 15:01 17 jun 2012 (UTC) {C}A Chicken Hembrarse ! Archivo:yayrussiaplz.png Archivo:Suicune_mini.gifDoitsu! Doitsu! ~Archivo:La.gif Entra rápido en mi perfil! 83 Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngVooodkaaa~ 8DArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 15:07 17 jun 2012 (UTC) {C}ASHUSHAMAN HA VENIDO 8D 99 pxNihon al habla ♫ Me ashushas?♥Archivo:yayjapan.png 15:10 17 jun 2012 (UTC) {C}Ñañañaña(?) no tengo nada que decir obviamente e.eU ✩яυкσ yσкυηє☆ 20:02 6 jul 2012 (UTC) {C}Firmo con mi nueva firma a lo DISCO POGO, DINGELINGELING 8DD 70px ♪∂ιѕ¢σ ρσgσ ☆ ∂ιηgєℓιηgєℓιηg♪ 94px ♫∂ιηgєℓιηgєℓιηg, αℓℓ αтzє ѕιηg♫ 70px 02:00 10 jul 2012 (UTC) {C}Y de paso lol Archivo:Prussia Disco Pogo.gif Disco Pogo! Archivo:America Disco Pogo.gif {C}15:06 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Asd hello (?) ★αƒ∂αн★ 12:04 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Toma firma e la Lushi 8D (? Λкαяι-sαмα ♥ ...¿$ωєєт? 22:42 17 ago 2012 (UTC) {C} {C} * Te firmo Onii (? Mario ★ Discusión 22:19 29 sep 2012 (UTC) * Te firmo yo también Hugo ★ Discusión 22:20 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Mis Firmas La mejor pollita Archivo:Meow.gif Moscana~ YAY Archivo:Yayjapan.pngLe amo...Archivo:Loveloveplz.gif 19:29 18 jun 2012 (UTC La mejor pollita Archivo:Meow.gif Moscana~ YAY Archivo:Yayjapan.png Quiero ashushones... Archivo:YaySpain.png Ashúshame, ashúshame (8) 20:16 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Archivo:America Disco Pogo.gif Disco Pogo Archivo:Veneciano Disco Pogo.gif Dingelingeling Dingelingeling Archivo:Prussia Disco Pogo.gif 12:02 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Anaa Archivo:Arceus NB.gif 14:58 23 jul 2012 (UTC) ★Ana★ {C}21:48 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Tomatee, sí Tomate Archivo:Spain icon by Sapphi.png Tomate x Patata 13:51 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Aηα∂ι¢кѕтяσу♫ ♪ ☆ ¢αяρє ∂ιєм♥♡♥ 13:14 3 oct 2012 (UTC) Placas Archivo:sheldonsmile.jpeg I LOVE SHELDON Archivo:sheldonsmile.jpeg Archivo:Danna.jpeg Danna Archivo:DannaForever.jpeg Forever Archivo:DannaSiempre.jpeg Descubre más sobre mi Tú también puedes preguntarme y yo te responderé. No hace falta que pongas quien eres, pero si lo quieres poner ¡Claro que puedes! ^^ ---- ¿Cuál sería tu mejor regalo para tu cumpleaños en la wiki? Me gustaría que me regalasen un dibujo de algún pokemon/vocaloid favorito mio. Si es un gijinka también me gustaría mucho. ¿Qué haces que no me pones como BFF en tu tabla? *mf* (???) okno, estoy de broma xDU Supongo que serás Meka... .v. en este tipo de cosas habría que poner quien eres oe3 (? Sub-págs Surusho(?) → Nombre original (?) Muro Aquí mis amigos dicen que piensan de mí, y eso. Eso sí no olvidéis firmar o poner quienes sois. ---- China :D (?): Bueno, para mí Ana es un tanto pervertida como Sui y yo, ewe Es buena y graciosa, pero muchas veces se le escapan palabras que a nadie le agrada escuchar y monta el pollo xDU (Y ella es la polla (???)) Bueno, pa' mi es una buena persona y una de mis BFF's Archivo:Meow.gif Clon de China 8D(? Ana, yo te conozco desde hace unos 7 años y siempre hemos sido buenas amigas xD. Bueno, que mas decir compañera de Redtube(?. Sueles decir alguna que otra tonteria y eso nos hace reir 8D! Pos eso, que ereh me premah shicken hembrahtomatofusososo~Shu>Morenitah_21 (? Manitaotroyo del clon de China 8D(? Ana, te conozco de hace ni mucho ni poco, Sui me habló de ti 8D. Bueno, eres salida a un nivel distiendo, pero me caes genial 8D. Tus cosas random son muy awesome bue, ¡gran amiga 8D! de las pocas que tengou .w. Tuh manita o3o y la nosequién de las anteriores (? Suúper <3 simpática y graciosa ^^ mi manitaahh<3 te queru c: no hay mas que decir... te quedu <3